Capacités
by shakamar
Summary: Après le X2. Malicia veut découvrir le monde. Mais quand ses amis la voit dans la détresse, ils vont tout faire pour a secourir et en particulier un certain leader.On hiatus
1. Départ

Notes: Se passe après X-Men 2, Logan est dévasté d'avoir perdu Jean mais a trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Tornade. Quant à Scott, après des mois de dépression, il a réussi à remonter la pente. Les nouveaux membres des X-Men ont du faire face au départ de leur meilleure amie, Malicia.

Quelques mois plus tôt.

Malicia se tenait devant le professeur Xavier dans son bureau comme elle le faisait depuis la mission d'Alcali Lake. Cela faisait en effet quelques mois que les X-Men avaient perdu l'un des leurs et laissé s'échapper Magnéto avec rien de moins que John. La jeune femme se tenait donc devant le professeur, qu'elle considérait comme son père.

« - Malicia, que me vaut ta présence? Je croyais que notre séance n'était que dans quelques heures? Lui demanda t-il de sa voix paternelle.

- Hum... oui, professeur, mais je voulais discuter avec vous d'un sujet... hum important. Répondit-elle un peu gênée sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. L'invita t-il à poursuivre.

- Hum... Professeur, je voudrais partir. Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

- Quand? Fut tout ce qu'il lui demanda, toujours avec son air impassible mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire de la tristesse.

- Je ne sais pas. Pensez-vous que je suis prête? Je veux dire, avec mes pouvoirs. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit. Je ne suis plus effrayée par mes pouvoirs, j'arrive à contrôler mes émotions et je peux toucher les gens! Fit-elle en souriant tout en regardant le professeur.

- C'est vrai que depuis ces neuf derniers mois, tu as extrêmement progressé. Mais Marie, bien que tu saches contrôler tes émotions, cela ne veut pas dire que tu puisses encore totalement contrôler tes pouvoirs. Tenta de lui expliquer Charles Xavier.

- Je le sais. Mais, je veux aussi pouvoir affronter le monde extérieur. J'adore être ici mais depuis que je suis petite, je rêve de parcourir le monde. Lui avoua Malicia en souriant nostalgique. Mes pouvoirs m'en empêchait. _S'il vous plaît professeur, comprenez moi_. L'implora t-elle mentalement.

- Je comprends. Souffla t-il tristement. Je suis d'accord. Fit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Mais promet moi une chose, s'il y a le moindre soucis ou si tu souhaite parler de tes pouvoirs ou d'autre chose, appelle moi. L'école te sera toujours ouverte. Conclut-il en lui donnant un grand sourire.

-Merci professeur. Promis. S'exclama t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Bien. Devons-nous maintenir notre leçon de cet après-midi ou souhaites-tu déjà partir? Lui demanda t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Non. On maintient la séance. Acquiesça t-elle avant de sortir du bureau un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

La séance se déroula comme d'habitude depuis ces neuf derniers mois. Malicia faisait des progrès considérables et très rapidement. Cette rapidité effrayait d'ailleurs parfois le professeur Xavier qui voyait en Marie, une sorte de Phéonix comme l'était Jean Grey. Le professeur avait découvert la puissance du pouvoir de Malicia mais ne l'en avait pas avertit. La décision de la jeune femme de partir dans le monde extérieur ne le tranquillisait pas. Heureusement le professeur était très compréhensif envers ses élèves et il comprenait parfaitement le besoin de ces derniers de s'éloigner parfois. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Logan. Mais une décision pareille venant de la part de Marie l'étonnait. Bien entendu même s'il ne prêtait pas attention aux rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'école – merci Jubilee- il en avait tout de même vent. Et la brusque décision de partir ne devait pas être étrangère au fait que Marie et Bobby aient rompu, bien que cela faisait maintenant trois mois. La jeune femme s'en était rapidement remise mais peut-être que de voir son ancien copain avec une de ses meilleures amies, la perturbait.

Le professeur Xavier en était là de ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Scott entrer.

« - Professeur? Demanda t-il incertain en voyant l'air de son mentor.

- Oh! Scott, pardonne moi. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose. En quoi puis-je t'aider? Demanda t-il en se redressant pour faire face à son élève.

- Je voulais vous demander si nous avions une mission de prévu. Répondit le leader des X-Men désespéré.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Mais pourquoi un tel engouement pour les missions? Demanda le vieil homme un petit sourire sur le visage en entendant les pensées de Scott.

- Oh pour rien. Bon d'accord, je m'ennuie. Les cours sont finis et trois mois sans rien faire me paraît insupportable. Capitula le jeune homme en voyant l'air de son mentor.

- J'ai bien peur mon cher Scott que l'été sera calme. Acquiesça le télépathe. Mais je crois que tu pourra t'occuper de former nos nouveaux membres.

- Nous sommes déjà complet. Lui rappela Scott. Je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'un nouvel élève doit nous rejoindre. Dit-il suspicieux.

- Je crois que si. Mais nous reparlerons de ça en temps voulu. Lui fit-il en souriant pour clore le sujet.

-Bien professeur. Accepta Scott avant de partir. »

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement. Personne n'était au courant du départ de Malicia, mais tout le monde se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme changeait d'humeur toutes les heures. Quand elle parlait avec Jubilee et Kitty elle se mettait à pleurer et les prenait dans ses bras, elle remerciait ses professeurs pour les dernières années passées à l'école. Seul le Xavier était au courant de son départ et plus les jours passaient, plus il était triste de la voir bientôt s'en aller.

C'est ce qu'elle fit dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Malicia avait soigneusement préparé son départ, ne laissant dans sa chambre que quelques lettres destinées à ses amis et professeurs. Ce fut Kitty qui découvrit son absence. En effet, la jeune femme était venue pour réveiller son amie mais tout ce qu'elle trouva, fut une chambre vide, un lit vide, des placards vides et sur la table de nuit, des lettres avec son nom et le nom des autres dessus. Elle prit délicatement sa lettre et se mit à la lire. Plus elle lisait et plus elle pleurait. Ensuite, après avoir pris une bonne respiration, elle traversa le sol pour atterrir dans la salle à manger où tout le monde la regarda.

« - Tu en a mis du temps. Lui sortit son petit copain, Bobby tout en mangeant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? S'inquiéta immédiatement Jubilee en voyant que son amie avait pleuré.

- Malicia. Dit-elle et elle éclata en sanglots, devant tout le monde qui attendait la suite.

- Quoi? Elle n'arrive pas à se lever? Plaisanta Bobby.

- Non, elle est partie. Lâcha t-elle. Un silence de mort suivit dans la salle à manger où il n'y avait pas que les élèves, mais aussi les professeurs.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Jubilee. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas se lever de bonne heure. Pourquoi serait-elle partie alors qu'il n'est que 9h du matin? Lui rappela Peter.

- Non, elle est vraiment partie. Elle a seulement laissé des lettres. Pour chacun de nous. Dit-elle en s'asseyant et en montrant les lettres dans sa main. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était d'humeur si changeante cette semaine. Elle l'avait prévu depuis longtemps.

- Dite doc', vous étiez au courant? Demanda soudain Logan en se tournant vers Xavier ce qui fit taire le reste des élèves.

- En effet Logan. Marie m'a informé la semaine dernière de son désir de partir. Avoua Charles Xavier.

- Vous auriez du l'en empêcher. S'exclama alors un Wolverine fou de rage en se levant. Vous connaissez ses pouvoirs, et si elle rencontrait Magneto? Vous savez qu'elle ne pourra pas résister à prendre sa revanche. Cria le loup furieux.

- Je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Malicia a apprit à travailler ses émotions et elle contrôle désormais son pouvoir. Lui fit remarquer le professeur devant des spectateurs ahuris de cette nouvelle.

- Comment ça elle sait contrôler son pouvoir? Demanda Tornade. La dernière fois qu'elle a utilisé son pouvoir était sur Logan.

- Et je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir. Grogna t-il.

- Professeur, comment a t-elle apprit à se contrôler? Lui demanda Scott curieux.

- Depuis la dernière mission, on a travailler dessus. Et je suis sûr que si jamais la rencontre entre Magnéto et elle devait se faire, il serait très surprit. Sourit le professeur avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

- Vous ne savez pas où elle aurait pu aller? Demanda Tornade en se tournant vers les élèves.

- Non. Je sais qu'elle vient du Mississipi mais ses parents l'on rejetée donc ça m'étonnerait qu'elle y soit. Répondit Jubilee. »

Scott sortit de la salle à manger sitôt que le professeur soit partit. Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs où se trouvait la chambre de Malicia. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible de la part de la jeune femme. Scott repensa alors à toutes leurs dernières conversations. Jamais il ne se serait douté de ce qu'elle projetait de faire. En effet, s'il prenait le départ de Malicia autant à coeur, c'est qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis deux mois. Au début, ils ne faisaient que discuter de leurs amours passés lui de Jean et elle de Bobby, voir parfois de Caleb -le gars qu'elle avait envoyé dans le coma avant de venir chez Xavier- puis petit à petit, ils avaient apprit à s'apprécier. Scott aimait la façon dont Marie voyait les choses, pleine d'optimisme et de joie, il ne lui avait jamais dit par ailleurs ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils ne se rencontraient que le soir dans la cuisine et parfois dans le bureau de Scott pour discuter. Alors cette nouvelle ne faisait pas que le surprendre, mais le rendait triste également. Il croyait qu'ils se disaient tout, alors pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé?

Le jeune homme était dans ses réflexions qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se tenait devant la chambre vide de Malicia. Il poussait doucement la porte, et constata que la jeune femme était belle et bien partit. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table de chevet où il remarquait qu'au pied se trouvait une enveloppe blanche adressé à lui. Scott la ramassa et décida de la lire, pas ici, dans leur endroit préféré, la serre. Le leader se dirigea donc vers la serre, il passa devant la salle à manger où il pouvait clairement entendre les pleurs de Jubilee et Kitty, les coups de colère de Logan que Tornade essayait de calmer mais en vain.

Cyclope arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la serre, là il s'assit près des fleurs préférées de Malicia, les lys. Combien de fois l'avait-il amené ici? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe, en sortit un petit paquet de feuilles. Étonné il constata qu'elle lui avait écrit une longue lettre de trois pages. Il commença donc sa lecture.

« Cher Scott,

je suis désolé d'être parti comme une voleuse sans vous dire au revoir et à toi en particulier. Je me demande d'ailleurs où tu lira cette lettre? Dans ton bureau? Non, trop sérieux. La cuisine? Je ne pense pas. La serre? Je crois en effet que ce serait une bonne idée. Là-bas les fleurs sont particulièrement jolies et donnent envie de s'évader.

Scott, je sais que cette nouvelle te surprend et d'ailleurs moi aussi elle m'a surprise, je ne pensais pas être assez forte pour oser franchir le pas. Mais ça y est!

Te rappelles-tu quand je te racontais ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire? Et bien j'ai décidé d'essayer. Essayer de comprendre le monde, voir ce monde, sentir que je peux y vivre sans me sentir coupable. Tu dois te demander comment je vais faire avec mon pouvoir, mais ne t'inquiètes, le professeur m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers mois à les contrôler et j'y arrive désormais.

Bien sur je pars en quittant ma vraie maison, ma famille et toi, mais je te promet de revenir quand je serais prête. Tu sera le premier au courant.

Nos discussions vont me manquer, ton sourire et ton rire plus que tout. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de l'écrire, mais je crois que je t'aime Scott Summers.

Tu dois maintenant penser que je suis lâche de le dire dans une lettre et de partir comme ça, sans donner plus d'explication. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Je t'aime.

Malicia. »

Scott était abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune femme ressentait la même chose que lui. Et maintenant elle était partie. S'il avait eu le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir. Il relut donc la lettre plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'il y avait deux autres feuilles dans l'enveloppe. Il les prit et constata que l'une indiquait une boite postale et que l'autre était une liste de pays qu'elle voulait visiter. En bas de cette page, il y avait un mot indiquant qu'elle reviendrait après ces pays. Le jeune homme compta les noms de pays au nombre de 24, tous aux quatre coins du monde.

_Elle ne rentrera surement pas avant deux ans. _Pensa t-il maussade.

_Mais j'attendrais_. Se promit-il en repensant à ces petits mots qu'elle lui avait écrit.


	2. Hors de contrôle

Un an plus tard.

Le séjour était remplis de rire, de cris de joie et d'un certain grognement qui provenait de Logan. Tout le monde se tenait devant une grande carte du monde, avec dessus des dizaines de cartes postales et de photos. Jubilee tenait dans ses mains la dernière carte que venait de leur envoyer Malicia.

« - Je crois que c'est Tokyo! S'exclama Kitty en voyant la ville sur la carte. Ou bien Hong Kong?

- Regarde donc derrière gamine. Fulminait d'impatience Wolverine.

- Logan! Le réprimanda Tornade en posant sa main sur son bras droit. Tu sais comment ils sont quand ils reçoivent de ses nouvelles.

- Je sais. Souffla d'exaspération Logan. Mais moi aussi je suis impatient et ce n'est pas pour autant que je saute partout ou que je hurle dès que ses lettres arrivent. Se justifia t-il.

- Non, toi tu fulmine pendant deux jours avant que la lettre n'arrive et après tu es tout content le reste du temps. Jusqu'à la prochaine lettre. Lui fit remarquer sa compagne en rigolant.

- C'est pas de ma faute à moi si la gamine va dans des endroits pas sur pour elle. Murmura t-il.

- Elle est à Tokyo! S'exclama Kitty après avoir tourné la carte. Et elle dit qu'elle s'amuse comme une folle à parler le japonais. Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait parler le japonais. Reprit la jeune femme en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Moi non plus. Comment fait-elle pour autant s'adapter dans ces villes? S'étonna Bobby en regardant la mappe monde.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'adapterait aussi vite au monde extérieur vu son pouvoir. Continua Jubilee. Mais hé! C'est super pour elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais enfin, New York, Rio, Paris, Londres, Johannesbourg, Sydney, Shangai et j'en passe. Et maintenant, le Japon? S'étonna Bobby.

- Peut-être qu'elle a des amis un peu partout dans le monde? Essaya Kitty en plein doute.

- et comment aurait-elle fait? Lui demanda Peter qui était du même avis que Bobby.

- Hé! Ça suffit. Leur intima Logan en prenant des mains de Kitty la carte pour la lire à son tour.

- Scott, Tornade, Logan, Bobby, Kitty, Peter et Jubilee, dans mon bureau. Leur ordonna gentiment le professeur mentalement. »

Les X-men allèrent donc dans le bureau du professeur après que Logan est accroché la carte sur l'île du Japon. Scott fut celui qui frappa et ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse du professeur car la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.

« - Asseyez-vous. Leur dit-il d'un air sérieux.

- Quelque chose ne va, professeur? Demanda inquiète Tornade.

- En effet, je viens de prendre connaissance d'étranges phénomènes qui se produisent en Asie. Au Japon plus particulièrement. Commença le professeur.

- Malicia? S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

- Probablement. Mais elle ne me laisse pas la localiser. Je crois qu'elle a réussi à protéger son esprit. Fit le professeur plus pour lui-même.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Logan. Seuls les télépathes peuvent le faire, non?

- En effet, Logan. Et ceux de niveaux cinq au moins. Même Jean avait du mal à y parvenir. Acquiesça le télépathe.

- Mais comment Marie a-t-elle pu apprendre si vite, surtout que ce n'est pas son pouvoir. Continua Logan toujours éberlué de cette nouvelle autant que les autres, sauf peut-être Scott.

- Je vous l'ai dis, il y a un an quand elle est partit. Son pouvoir est infini. Avoua le directeur.

- Oh! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Professeur, nous devons la ramener. Hank pourra l'examiner. Coupa Scott en se levant.

- _Je sais pourquoi tu es si inquiet, Scott_. Lui répondit Xavier.

- _Vous le savez? Mais depuis quand? _S'étonna mentalement le leader.

- _Depuis qu'elle est partit. J'ai constaté que tu n'étais plus le même sans elle dans les environs._ Lui sourit Xavier tout en continuant de fixer les autres qui discutaient de la mission.

-_ Il faut qu'on la sauve. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle._ Lui avoua tristement le leader, le dos tourné aux autres.

- Je veux que vous alliez vous préparer. Les coordonnées sont déjà programmées dans le jet. Faites attention. Je ne sais pas dans quel état vous pourrez la retrouver. Leur annonça le directeur avant de les laisser partir. _Ne t'en fais pas Scott, elle sera en sécurité ici_. Ajouta t-il à l'attention du leader.

- Merci professeur. Répondit-il avant de suivre les autres. »

Le trajet jusqu'au Japon se passa dans le silence, chacun se demandant comment allait Malicia, si elle était blessée ou si au pire, elle était morte. Scott se concentra sur le pilotage pour essayer de ne pas penser à ces questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit depuis qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle du professeur. Durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, Malicia et lui avait continué à s'écrire, toutes les semaines. Quand une carte postale arrivait, une lettre suivait. Souvent, c'était des détails de son voyage, de ses rencontres, ses pensées qui étaient toujours pour lui. Elle accompagnait toujours ses lettres avec des photos d'elle dans tel ou tel endroit touristique, découvrant en même temps que Malicia ces pays. Mais depuis quelques semaines, elle avait cessé d'envoyer des photos, se contentant de longues lettres. Scott n'avait pas trouvé cela bizarre, mais maintenant que la situation avait changée, il se demandait si son absence de photos n'avait pas un rapport avec cette mission.

Tornade le sortit de ses réflexions quand ils arrivèrent au-dessus de Tokyo. Scott mit le jet en mode furtif et alla faire atterrir l'avion sur le haut d'un building. Heureusement pour eux, il faisait déjà nuit.

« - Bon, le professeur nous a donné les coordonnées de l'endroit où Malicia se trouvait pour la dernière fois. Faites bien attention. Tout le monde à ses écouteurs? Demanda Scott qui était désormais en mode leader. Bien. Dès que vous l'avez trouvé, prévenez les autres et on repars d'ici au plus vite.

- Ok. Acquiescèrent les X-men.

- J'ai comme une mauvaise impression. Renifla Logan aux alentours.

- Moi aussi. Avoua Jubilee en se rapprochant de Peter.

- Où sommes nous exactement? Demanda Tornade à Scott.

- Sur le toit de l'immeuble où vit Malicia. Répondit-il.

- Et comment sommes-nous censé la retrouver? Il doit y avoir au moins une centaine d'appartement là dedans. Lui fit remarquer Bobby.

- Elle est apparemment au 20 ème étage. Lui apprit le leader innocemment.

- Et comment tu le sais, Scottie? Demanda suspicieux Logan.

- Le professeur me l'a dit. Mentit Cyclope. Bon, maintenant on y va. »

Les X-men descendirent donc les étages pour se retrouver au 20 ème, là où devait certainement se trouver Malicia. Scott fut le premier à trouver l'appartement. Les autres le suivirent, toujours sur leurs arrières. Chacun pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cyclope frappa doucement à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement. Scott fut surpris de n'y trouver personne derrière.

« - Malicia? Appela t-il en entrant dans l'appartement qui était assez grand et bien rangé.

- Tu crois qu'elle est là? Demanda Jubilee à Kitty.

- Qui d'autre aurait pu ouvrir la porte? S'étonna Bobby.

- Un télépathe? Proposa Kitty.

- Malicia n'est pas télépathe. Lui rappela Peter.

- Chut. Leur ordonna Logan. J'entends quelque chose. Ça provient de dehors. Fit-il en pointant la fenêtre ouverte.

- Elle serait dehors? S'étonna Tornade.

- Ecoutez. Leur signala Wolverine. Tornade, c'est toi qui déclenche une tempête? S'exclama Logan en se tournant vers une Tornade abasourdie.

- Non, je n'ai rien fais. Lui jura t-elle. Ce serait Malicia? S'étonna t-elle en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre ouverte.

- Allons voir. Proposa Cyclope en ouvrant la marche. Malicia! S'exclama t-il en la voyant. »

La jeune femme se tenait dans les airs, bras ouverts vers le ciel, ses cheveux étaient très longs, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Malicia leur tournait le dos, mais quand elle se tourna, tout le monde put voir son visage. Ses yeux marrons étaient désormais bordeaux, son visage s'était amaigri, on voyait clairement les cernes violettes sous ses yeux. La jeune femme les suppliait du regard de l'aider. De la voir comme ça, Scott se sentit impuissant face à autant de détresse. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Malicia! Cria Jubilee. Reviens sur le balcon. On te ramène à l'école.

- Non. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque qui les surprit tous.

- He! Gamine, le prof peut t'aider. Lui sortit gentiment Logan en tendant une main en sa direction.

- Il est trop tard. J'aurais du l'écouter. Je n'étais pas prête. Commença t-elle avant de sangloter. Trop de bruit, dans ma tête.

- Tu peux te protéger. Ferme ton esprit aux bruits. Lui conseilla Tornade tendrement.

- Non, si je le fais, tout recommencera. J'en peux plus. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Implora t-elle en leur tournant le dos.

- Comment on va faire pour la ramener? Demanda alors Peter inquiet pour son amie.

- Peut-être auriez vous pu y penser plus tôt. Les coupa une voix derrière eux.

- Magnéto. Souffla agacé Logan.

- Wolverine. Quelle surprise! Je vois que vous êtes venus pour récupérer cette chère Malicia. Leur dit-il en souriant méchamment. Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention, elle est très dangereuse. Les prévint-il.

- Sortez! Hurla soudain Malicia aux intrus qui venaient d'arriver. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenu ici. Leur dit-elle en se tournant pour leur faire face.

- Malicia! Souffla horrifiée Kitty en voyant les yeux désormais noirs de son amie.

- Bien, bien, bien. Je vois que depuis notre dernière rencontre, ta colère est toujours aussi présente. Lui répondit Magnéto en continuant d'avancer vers les X-men suivit de John et Mystique.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Le prévint Wolverine qui venait de sortir ses griffes.

- Malicia! Continua de s'écrier Jubilee en voyant son amie atterrir sur le balcon, les cheveux dans le vent.

- Je t'ai déjà dis Magnéto, que tu n'étais pas le bienvenu. Répéta t-elle en s'avançant vers les X-men et Magnéto.

- Je crois en effet m'en souvenir. John aussi d'ailleurs. Se rappela t-il en se tournant vers Pyro qui avait une belle cicatrice sur l'un de ses bras.

- Qui aurait cru que ton ex était plus puissante que toi, hein Bobby? S'exclama en souriant Pyro quand il s'adressa à son ex-meilleur ami.

- C'est Malicia qui t'a fait ça? S'étonna Tornade surprise.

- Oui, avec mon propre pouvoir qui plus est. Répondit-il en faisant sortir une flamme de son doigt.

- Mais au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de briquet pour commencer. Rétorqua t-elle en formant une boule de feu dans l'une de ses mains.

- Malicia! Lui cria alors Cyclope depuis la première fois de cet échange, la jeune femme se retourna et pendant un instant, elle repensa à cette année loin de lui. Marie. Continua t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

- Scott. Le supplia t-elle doucement tandis que ses yeux redevinrent bordeaux. Aide-moi.

- On va te ramener. Lui dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle sous les yeux étonnés des autres, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Je ne crois pas. Le contra Magnéto. Bien que vos regards d'amoureux me donne envie de vomir, cela me fait plaisir de voir, que notre cher Cyclope tombe toujours amoureux d'une psychopathe. D'abord Jean et maintenant Malicia? S'exclama Magnéto.

- Je ne suis pas folle. S'énerva alors Malicia en se tournant brutalement vers Magnéto pour lui faire face, oubliant que ses amis allaient probablement la détester.

- Voyons, ma chère, admet-le. J'ai toujours senti chez toi une puissance insoupçonnée, et je vois que Charles ne s'est pas trompé. Je suis heureux que tu ai travaillée ton pouvoir. Avec nous, tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses. Lui dit-il en souriant.

- Comme tuer des milliers de gens? Non merci. Refusa t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je crois que tu ne veux pas que tes amis sachent ce que tu as fait durant cette année. Commença t-il en essayant de la déstabiliser.

- Vas-y. Répondit-elle en soutenant son regard alors que les X-men observaient d'un mauvais oeil cette conversation.

- Quand je pense que je te croyais faible il y a quelques mois, j'avoue que je me suis trompé. Avoua t-il. Je l'ai d'ailleurs dis à Mystique, que je trouvais incroyable d'être capable de provoquer autant de catastrophes en si peu de temps. Te souviens-tu de la semaine dernière? Demanda t-il à son acolyte bleue.

- Très bien Eric, je crois qu'il était question d'un raz-de-marée. Pas très loin d'ici. Répondit le caméléon en souriant.

- C'était toi? S'étonna Peter incrédule.

- Je ne contrôlait plus rien. Avoua t-elle en les regardant cette fois d'un air désespéré.

- Et les manifestations? Je me rappelles de manifestations, du côté de Shangai. Intervint John en souriant. Vous savez, celles avec des centaines de morts.

- Je ne le voulais. Ces pensées... me donnaient mal à la tête. Tous ces bruits.... Dit-elle implorante en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

- Tu sais pourtant te contrôler. Tu me l'a dis plus d'une fois la dernière fois. Lui rappela Eric.

- Je n'y arrive plus. Confirma Malicia commençant à trembler. Arrêtez!!!! Cria t-elle hystérique. Je... Je... je ne peux plus.... dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son calme, mais tout le monde pouvait sentir que les murs tremblaient, les objets flottaient autour d'eux, des bouts de plafond commençaient à tomber sur eux.

- Aidez-moi. Supplia Malicia en se tournant vers sa famille avant de tomber à genoux devant eux.

- Il faut qu'elle se calme. L'immeuble ne tiendra jamais si elle continue. Parla Tornade en premier.

- Marie. Hé! Murmura Scott en se précipitant vers elle. Tout va bien. On va t'aider. Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Instantanément, les murs arrêtèrent de trembler, les objets tombèrent d'un coup et Malicia s'écroula de fatigue dans les bras de Scott.

- Le pouvoir de l'amour. S'exclama Magnéto. Je crois qu'il est tant pour nous de rentrer chers amis. Saluez Charles de ma part. Je pense que l'on se reverra bientôt. Fit Magnéto avant de partir suivit de John et Mystique.

- Il est temps de la ramener. Intervint Tornade. Le professeur doit l'examiner au plus vite.

- Mr Summer? Demanda Kitty incertaine. Comment avez-vous su que c'était cet appartement?

- Parce qu'elle me l'avait dit. Répondit simplement le leader en prenant Malicia dans ses bras et en sortant le premier de la pièce, suivit des autres, encore sous le coup de la surprise. ».


	3. Turbulences et confinement

Les X-men montèrent tous dans le jet. Scott s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils les plus à l'arrière du jet, avec toujours dans ses bras, Malicia qui semblait inconsciente. Tornade prit les commande de l'avion secondé par Logan. Les autres mutants s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils en silence. Scott caressait doucement les longs cheveux de Malicia, ce qu'elle devait sentir car toute le tension accumulée dans son corps ces dernières semaines s'évanouit au contact de Cyclope.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence durant les trois premières heures. Puis soudain, Bobby se retourna vers le chef des mutants et constata que ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme à ses côtés, mais qu'il ne dormait pas.

« - Cyclope? Demanda alors Iceberg un peu brutalement. Comment se fait-il que vous preniez autant soin de Malicia?

- Excuse-moi? S'étonna Scott en se relevant dans son siège. Qu'entends -tu par là?

- Et bien, je repensais à ce qu'a dit Magnéto tout à l'heure. Concernant Malicia et vous. Et je me demandais ce qu'elle représentait pour vous. Continua Bobby en désignant son ex de la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires, Bobby. Rétorqua Scott irrité.

- Au contraire. Jamais Malicia ne vous a mentionné dans ses cartes. On est ses amis, on l'aurait su si elle sortait avec un professeur. Le coupa t-il en désignant cette fois ses amis qui regardaient l'échange entre les deux hommes.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Scott un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bien que l'on ne sorte pas ensemble, on est resté en contact et je m'inquiète pour elle autant que vous. Lui avoua le leader en jetant un coup d'oeil à Malicia qui bougeait.

- Vous ne savez rien d'elle! S'exclama alors Bobby.

- Je ne crois pas. Réfuta Scott en secouant la tête. Je sais qu'elle a toujours voulu découvrir le monde, elle adore la glace, surtout à deux heures du matin. Lui révéla t-il en se rappelant ces souvenirs.

- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir Scooter. Intervint cette fois Logan sceptique. Comment savais-tu qu'elle appartement elle habitait?

- Elle m'a envoyé son adresse. Répondit-il simplement.

- Elle t'a écrit? S'exclama Kitty incrédule.

- Oui, toutes les semaines. Je recevais les lettres le lendemain de ses cartes. Avoua t-il aux autres qui étaient étonnés.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avec nous? Demanda Tornade en entrant dans la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas. Cela ne vous concernait pas je crois. Haussa t-il les épaules en répondant.

Alors qu'ils voulaient rétorquer, le jet commença à piquer du nez. Tornade reprit les commandes et les autres s'accrochèrent aux sièges. Scott se tourna vers Malicia pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

- Malicia? Demanda t-il en la voyant réveillée.

- Aide moi. Le supplia t-elle en soufflant. Ma tête.... me fait mal. Dit-elle en se tenant la tête.

- Tornade? A combien de kilomètres sommes-nous de l'école? Cria alors Scott comprenant se qu'il se passait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle s'en se retourner.

- Malicia. C'est elle qui fait tomber le jet. Les informa le leader.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent les autres en regardant derrière pour voir leur amie en train de lutter contre son pouvoir.

- Malicia, hé, regarde moi. Lui murmura doucement Scott, elle le regarda. Il faut que tu te calme ou sinon le jet va s'écraser.

- Je ne peux rien y faire, Scott. Sanglota t-elle perdue. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Ma tête va exploser. Reprit-elle en se reprenant la tête dans les mains.

- Logan as-tu toujours cet aérosol qui endort? Demanda soudain Cyclope à Wolverine.

- Tiens Scooter. Répondit-il en lui lançant une petite bombe d'aérosol.

Scott pressa le bouton vers le visage de Malicia qui inhala la fumée et s'endormit tout de suite. A ce moment-là, le jet se stabilisa et le trajet se passa sans autres encombres. Le silence du début persista jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'institut, où les attendait le professeur Xavier.

Les X-men se tenaient tous dans le bureau de Xavier à l'exception de Malicia qui était à l'infirmerie dans le sous-sol de l'école. Tous regardait le professeur attendant qu'il commence à parler. Malheureusement pour eux, il ne voulait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Ce fut alors Tornade qui se tourna vers son mentor, l'air interrogateur.

« - Professeur, qu'a Malicia? Demanda t-elle tout simplement.

- J'ai bien peur que son pouvoir ait pris le dessus sur sa capacité à se contrôler. Répondit-il évasivement.

- Vous pouvez l'aider, n'est-ce pas? S'inquiéta alors Jubilee.

- Mais comment? On ne peut pas l'approcher sans qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de ses émotions. Lui rappela Bobby frustré.

- Professeur, je me rappelle que vous avez réussi à contrôler les pouvoirs de Jean quand elle se sentait le Pheonix. Commença Scott. Peut-être que vous pourriez faire de même avec Malicia.

- Scott, quand je bloquais les pouvoirs de Jean, elle n'était pas aussi puissante que l'est Malicia maintenant. Elle surpasse de loin tous les mutants. Moi y compris. Lui révéla le professeur troublé.

- Mais....comment peut-elle...je veux dire, c'est Malicia! S'exclama Logan.

- L'année dernière je vous ai dis qu'elle contrôlait son pouvoir, qui n'est pas seulement physique, mais surtout mental. Les talents, les souvenirs et les pouvoirs des personnes qu'elle a touché depuis qu'elle a découvert sa mutation sont restés gravés dans ses gènes. Le fait de contrôler ses émotions et son pouvoir a du se développer pour qu'elle prenne pleine conscience de ses capacités. Expliqua Charles Xavier à des visages incrédules.

- Donc les mutants qu'elle a touché depuis sa mutation et donc leurs pouvoirs, sont en possession de Malicia? S'étonna Kitty.

- Exactement. Affirma le télépathe. Or le pouvoir qui lui pose problème est la télépathie.

- Mais jusque là elle a réussi à se maitriser, alors pourquoi n'arrive t-elle pas à contrôler ce pouvoir là aussi? Demanda Tornade.

- Elle a trop de pouvoirs en elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé Hank McCoy pour qu'il vienne l'examiner. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablit personne ne dois aller la voir. Les avertit le professeur.

- Mais professeur.... tenta d'argumenter Jubilee mais Peter lui prit la main pour la faire taire.

- Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Vous pouvez y aller. Leur dit-il mettant fin à la conversation. Scott, reste s'il te plait. L'interpella t-il alors que les autres sortaient du bureau.

- Oui? Demanda t-il surprit.

- Que s'est-il passé? Voulut savoir le directeur.

- Vous n'avez as lu nos pensées? S'étonna Cyclope.

- Non, c'était tellement.... embrouillé. S'expliqua t-il en souriant.

- Et bien, Magnéto est au courant pour Malicia. Apparemment, ils se seraient croisés durant l'année, et je dois dire que je suis étonné de voir que vous aviez raison concernant cette rencontre. Commença Scott en s'asseyant. Malicia.... je....professeur, elle sait qu'elle en va pas bien, elle nous a supplier de l'aider. Lui révéla Scott triste.

- Si je vous ai envoyer la chercher Scott, c'est parce qu'elle m'a appelé il y a une semaine. Lâcha finalement Xavier. Elle me disait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son pouvoir. Je l'ai rassuré, croyant qu'elle doutait encore d'elle comme elle le faisait durant nos séances, mais quelques jours après j'ai vu qu'un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu à Tokyo. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Finit le télépathe en baissant les yeux de honte.

- Professeur, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne saviez pas. Le rassura Scott en s'approchant de lui.

- Je n'aime tout simplement pas échouer surtout pas envers ceux que j'aime. Dit-il en souriant tristement. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Malicia auparavant, elle est tellement intelligente, puissante et très forte émotionnellement. Excuse moi, je vais aller la voir à présent. Termina t-il en s'avançant suivit de son élève. »

Le professeur arriva devant la salle d'examen dans le sous-sol de l'institut. La porte s'ouvrit par la simple volonté de Xavier. Il s'approcha doucement du lit d'hôpital où se trouvait allongée Malicia. La jeune femme était reliée à des machines dont un encéphalogramme qui ne montrait aucunes anomalies. Les yeux de la patiente s'ouvrirent quand elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait.

« - N'aie pas peur Malicia, ce n'est que moi, le professeur. La rassura t-il en en souriant doucement.

- Professeur? Murmura t-elle perdue.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé? Lui demanda t-il en prenant sa main droite.

- Oui. Oh professeur! S'exclama t-elle soudain en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis quelques semaines. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. C'était horrible. Lâcha t-elle dans un sanglot incontrôlable.

- Malicia, Marie. Tu es revenue à l'école maintenant, tu peux te calmer. Je vais t'aider à te contrôler, mais il faut que tu fasse une chose qui n'est pas facile. Seule. Lui répondit-il.

- Comment? Je les entends encore, c'est atroce, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser. Avoua t-elle honteuse. Et les autres, comment vont-ils réagir quand ils sauront?

- Ils ne te jugeront pas. Fais leur confiance. Lui assura t-il en souriant.

- Je suis une meurtrière! Comment pourraient-ils me refaire confiance? S'exclama t-elle en pleurs. Professeur que dois-je faire pour que cela cesse?

- Te pardonner. C'est ta culpabilité qui t'empêche de contrôler tes pouvoirs. Surtout celui de la télépathie, il faut une grande maitrise de soi et une confiance absolue dans tes capacités. Lui expliqua le professeur en souriant. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre si tu le souhaite, elle n'a pas changée. Ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Professeur, est-ce que je peux rester dans la salle du sous-sol? Demanda t-elle timidement. Je sais que cette salle est insonorisée. Je pense que ce serait mieux, je ne suis pas encore prête à faire face à leurs questions.

- Bien sûr. Je leur dirai ou te trouve dans ce cas. Acquiesça t-il.

- Non! Je préfère que ça reste entre nous. Je veux pouvoir le faire seule. Refusa t-elle énergiquement.

- Comme tu le veux. Je dirais à Hank de te surveiller. Repose toi bien Marie. Finit-il avant de disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. »


	4. De retour parmi nous

Durant la semaine qui suivit l'enfermement de Malicia, tous les autres mutants se demandèrent ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Ce fut d'abord Logan qui demanda des explications au professeur Xavier mais quand Wolverine comprit qu'il ne dirait rien concernant la jeune femme, il se contenta de grogner et de disparaître pendant plusieurs heures avant que Tornade ne vienne le chercher. Wolverine était déterminé à trouver ce qui était arrivé à sa protégée.

Le lendemain matin, à la surprise générale, le professeur leur révéla que Malicia avait demandé à rester dans la salle de confinement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Cette annonce les laissa tous bouche bée. Ce fut Logan qui reprit ses esprits avant les autres.

« - Doc', qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour qu'elle reste dans cette salle? Demanda énervé le loup.

- Et bien Logan, je crois que ce doit être à Malicia d'y répondre. Lui répondit le professeur Xavier en souriant.

- Je vais aller lui demander maintenant! S'exclama alors Logan en se levant de sa chaise d'un bond.

- Non! Lui intima le professeur d'un air sérieux. Elle en veut voir personne, mis à part Hank et moi-même. Je ne crois pas que tu veuille aller contre sa décision, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda Xavier.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous accepté? Qui peut savoir ce qui peut se passer? Son pouvoir va la tuer, prof si elle reste seule dans cette pièce! Rugit Logan perdant son sang-froid, ce qui effraya un peu tout le monde, excepté Tornade et Scott.

- Calme toi Logan. Le supplia Tornade.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Ororo! Tu y étais, tu as bien vu comment elle était! Elle est trop dangereuse pour les autres et pour elle-même! Rétorqua un peu plus calme Logan.

- Logan , ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai conseillé de rester au sous-sol. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé. De son plein gré. Malicia fait preuve d'une grande force mentale pour comprendre ce qu'implique de rester dans cette pièce. Rajouta le professeur toujours aussi calme.

- Je suis désolé, doc', mais je crois que je vais partir faire un tour. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour une mission appelez-moi. Répondit Logan avant de sortir suivit de Tornade. »

La jeune femme le rassura en lui promettant de l'appeler si Malicia se sentait mieux. Wolverine monta sur la moto de Scott et avant de partir, embrassa Tornade.

Après le départ de Wolverine, Tornade tourna en rond dans son bureau ou dans leur chambre. Elle était inquiète pour Logan mais plus encore pour Malicia. En effet, la veille après que Logan soit parti, la jeune femme découvrit que le temps changeait et elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas du à son pouvoir. Puis le souvenir de cette nuit-là à Tokyo lui revint en tête et constata que la foudre, l'eau, les nuages et parfois la grêle ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne. Son inquiétude grandissait d'heure en heure. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle sentit soudain comme un tremblement de terre. Les fenêtres vibraient, les murs commençaient à se fendiller, le mobilier bougeait. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, Tornade eut la plus grande peur de sa vie. Passé la secousse, elle se précipita pour vérifier si tout le monde allait bien et constata avec horreur que Malicia devait en être la raison. Paniquée, elle couru en direction du bureau du professeur et croisa Hank qui se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, inquiet.

« - Hank! L'interpella t-elle en le suivant dans la cage d'ascenseur.

- Ororo? Tu vas bien? Demanda t-il un peu surpris.

- Hank? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malicia? Parce que c'est bien elle qui a provoqué ça, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, le professeur est avec elle en ce moment. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de sa faute. Répondit la bête bleue en sortant de l'ascenseur et en se dirigeant vers une pièce de surveillance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Tornade étonnée de voir le professeur en train de fixer l'écran où l'on pouvait voir Malicia dormir profondément.

- Ororo? Demanda poliment le professeur en la saluant d'un signe de tête.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'était? Un tremblement de terre ou bien Malicia?

- Ce n'est j'en ai bien peur, les lois de la nature ma chère Ororo. Marie dort depuis au moins une heure. Lui répondit en souriant le vieil homme chauve.

- Vraiment? Mais...

- Son état s'améliore cependant. Constata Hank. Je peux voir qu'elle a un sommeil plus paisible que la veille.

- Mais, il fait un temps horrible, on se croyait le jour du Déluge. Intervint étonnée Tornade en observant la jeune femme dormir.

- Je crois qu'elle veut maitriser chaque pouvoir individuellement. Acquiesça Hank. Hier, elle a essayé tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec son verre d'eau et s'est téléportée à chaque endroits possible de la pièce. Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui elle a laissé sortir toutes ses émotions. Continua l'homme plein de poils bleus.

- Déjà? S'étonna la jeune femme de la facilité d'adaptation de son amie.

- Oui. Confirma le professeur. »

Tornade fut priée de sortir et de les laisser seuls avec leur patiente. La jeune femme repartit donc à l'étage où bizarrement, elle se sentait soulagée que Malicia n'est rien à voir avec ce tremblement.

Bobby, Peter, Kitty et Jubilee se promenaient dans le parc de l'école, admirant le magnifique temps qui s'offrait à eux depuis maintenant 3 jours. Jubilee observait les oiseaux s'envoler quand elle fut prise d'un fou rire.

« - Jubilee? Ça va? S'inquiéta Kitty.

- Oui! Je suis juste heureuse. Répondit Jubilee avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Comment peux-tu être heureuse alors que Malicia est encore dans cette salle? S'étonna Bobby.

- Je suis heureuse mon cher Bobby, parce que Malicia va mieux! Enfin ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué le beau temps depuis 3 jours. Leur dit-elle en levant une main vers le ciel.

- hein? S'étonna Peter en échangeant un regard d'incompréhension avec Bobby.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Tornade et le professeur McCoy. Ils parlaient de Malicia et ils étaient contents de la tournure que prenait ce confinement. Tornade a même dit qu'elle était stupéfaite que le temps ait changé aussi vite.

- Et qui te dit que c'est Malicia qui fait le fait beau temps? Lui demanda Kitty suspicieuse.

- Parce que Tornade est en train de préparer les prochains cours pour la rentrée et quand elle le fait, le ciel est toujours gris. Lui fit remarquer son amie avec un grand sourire.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Fut tout ce qu'ajouta Bobby. »

De son côté Scott avait respecté la volonté de Marie de ne pas aller la voir. Mais heureusement pour lui, le professeur le tenait informer ainsi que Tornade de l'évolution de son retrait. Après le départ de Logan, qui ne l'étonnait pas, Cyclope avait remarqué le mauvais temps. Il avait tout de suite comprit que c'était elle qui le faisait, mais quand il observa le temps qu'il faisait depuis trois ou quatre jours, un sourire apparut sur son visage, le premier depuis longtemps. Alors comme pour se rappeler les bons moments, il prit la boite qu'il gardait bien au fond de son placard et en sortit les lettres que lui avait envoyé la jeune femme. Une par une, il les relut, rigolant aux passages les plus drôles. Quand il descendit pour manger, il remarqua que Logan était revenu. Le dîner au contraire des autres cette semaine, se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, tous heureux consciemment ou non du prochain retour de leur amie.

Le lendemain matin, la semaine recommençait pour Scott. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas le lundi. Pourquoi? Parce que cela signifiait qu'il faudrait apprendre encore plus de techniques aux jeunes X-men. Le jeune homme se prépara donc rapidement avant de descendre à la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà le reste de l'équipe des X-men. Il était encore debout dans l'embrasure de la porte quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. La main était douce et seul le souvenir d'une jeune femme put le ramener à la réalité quand il réalisa qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement, remarquant que plus un bruit se faisant entendre.

« - Puis-je me joindre à vous? Demanda alors une jeune femme radieuse, qui lui souriait de toute ses dents. J'ai tellement faim! S'exclama t-elle en remettant sa mèche blanche derrière son oreille.

- marie? Fut tout ce que lui répondit Scott encore sous le choc.

- C'est bien moi, Scott. Confirma Malicia en hochant la tête.

- Tu te sens bien? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, sinon je ne serais pas partie de la salle de confinement. Acquiesça t-elle en rigolant.

- Tu es enfin de retour, pour de vrai? Murmura t-il qu'elle seule entendit.

- Oui. Pour de vrai. Souffla t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras, sous les regards surpris des autres, qui assistaient au retour de leur amie.

- He! Tu pourrai en laisser un peu pour les autres! Lui reprocha Tornade qui se rua vers la jeune femme pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Alors comment vas-tu?

- Bien mieux. Mais je pourrais tout vous dire après le petit-déjeuner? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sur! Lui répondit Tornade avant de l'entrainer suivit de Scott à la table. »


	5. Une nouvelle mission

**Coucou, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté régulièrement cette histoire, mais j'avais un petit peu perdu mon imagination. bref, me revoilà, et je peux vous dire, que Malicia revient plus forte que jamais!**

* * *

Malicia s'assit entre Scott et le professeur. Toute la table était silencieuse et chacun essayait de ne pas regarder la jeune femme, ce qu'elle su par leurs pensées. Soupirant, elle releva la tête de son assiette, prit une grande respiration et tourna son regard vers Logan.

« - Logan? L'interpella t-elle d'une petite voix, ce qui fit sursauter les autres. Vas-y, pose tes questions. L'autorisa t-elle en soupirant sans rompre le contact visuel.

- Quelles questions? J'en ai aucunes! Rétorqua de mauvaise foi Logan en détournant son regard pour voir Tornade.

- Logan. Répondit Malicia en levant les yeux au ciel. Je peux t'entendre ruminer ces questions à des kilomètres. Alors pour mon bien-être mental, tu peux les poser. Ajouta t-elle en cachant son sourire quand elle entendit le professeur penser à quelque chose de drôle.

- Tu sais déjà ce que je veux te poser. Pas besoin que je me répète. Grogna Logan avant de prendre une grosse bouchée de son omelette.

- Si. J'ai besoin que tu les dise tout haut. Fit Marie de sa petite voix. Bon, dans ce cas. Capitula la jeune femme en voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Puis-je professeur? Demanda t-elle quelques minutes plus tard au professeur.

- Tu es chez toi, ici. Marie. Sourit-il à la jeune femme avant que cette dernière ne se lève.

- Merci. La remercia t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends! S'exclama Kitty en la suivant du regard. Tu ne reste pas avec nous? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Non. Je sais que vous avez besoin de temps pour digérer... tout ça. Répondit Malicia avec un petit sourire triste avant de disparaître.

- Franchement Logan, tu ne pouvais pas poser tes fichues questions? S'énerva Scott avant de partir à son tour pour rattraper la jeune femme.

Le leader laissa les autres perplexes finir de manger, pendant qu'il parcourait la maison à la recherche de Malicia. Il la chercha dans la cuisine, la bibliothèque, sa chambre mais ne la vit nulle part. Connaissant son endroit préféré de la résidence, il se dirigea vers la serre où il la vit, sereine, en train de planter des fleurs, un sourire illuminait son visage.

- Tu peux avancer, Scott. Lâcha t-elle au jeune homme qui la regardait depuis l'entrée de la serre.

- Oh. Fit-il en suivant l'instruction. Tu sais que Logan est en train de se faire incendier par tes amis? Plaisanta Scott en s'asseyant sur le banc qui faisait face à Marie.

- Je sais. Pouffa la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants. Peut-être que comme ça, il apprendra quelque chose.

- Tu savais qu'il ne dirait rien, hein? Comprit le leader avec un petit sourire envers la jeune femme.

- Oui. Et quoi de mieux qu'un animal prit entre quatre feux? Lui demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu m'a manqué! S'exclama alors Scott en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, Scott. Chuchota Malicia à son oreille en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Tu sais que j'ai eu peur en te voyant, à Tokyo. Avoua le leader sans briser leur étreinte.

- Je sais. Je me suis fait peur moi-même. Scott. Murmura Malicia en se reculant pour lui faire face. Ce que j'ai marqué dans ma première lettre et tes lettres, m'ont permis de tenir.

- Marie, quand j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu étais déjà partie. Répondit Scott sans briser le contact visuel. Je t'aime.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Hum. Acquiesça le jeune homme. Et maintenant, il y a une chose que je désire faire depuis que tu es de retour. Ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser timidement.

Le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionné, Malicia sentit alors comme une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne et se recula brusquement, gardant les yeux fermés.

- Hum, Scott... haleta t-elle, tentant de reprendre son souffle, sous l'air étonné de son compagnon.

- Marie? Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta t-il en la voyant garder les yeux clos.

- je crois que tu va devoir m'expliquer comment ouvrir les yeux sans que je ne détruise cette serre. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Quoi? Oh non! Comprit-il soudain, en se ruant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Le rassura t-elle en lui caressant le dos. Juste un autre pouvoir avec lequel je vais devoir vivre. Soupira t-elle.

- Allez! L'encouragea Malicia en lui tendant la main, qu'il prit. Emmène moi près du lac.

- Pour quoi faire? S'étonna t-il tout en la guidant dehors.

- Je ne vais pas garder les yeux fermés toute ma vie, Cyclope! S'exclama t-elle en souriant. Si tu pouvais me montrer comment contrôler ton pouvoir, ce serait parfait.

- Oh. Peut-être que je devrais commander une autre paire de mes lunettes. Par précaution. Répondit-il sérieusement en la détaillant.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, et continue de marcher. Lui ordonna t-elle en rigolant.

- On y est! Dit-il au bout de dix minutes de marche. Ok.

- Peut-être que je pourrais ouvrir mes yeux. Proposa t-elle en commençant à les ouvrir doucement.

- Tu es sure? Je veux dire, tu ne pense pas que le professeur pourrait t'aider? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet de ce que pourrait résulter de cet essai.

- J'ai eu dix minutes pour comprendre comment fonctionnait ton pouvoir, et je crois que je peux y arriver. Après tout, il faut que j'arrive à contrôler pleinement mes capacités. Lui dit-elle confiante.

- D'accord. Concéda t-il en secouant la tête et en souriant.

- Scott! S'exclama t-elle faussement vexée. Je ne suis pas têtue!

- Si. Rétorqua t-il.

- Non.

- Si.

-Non.

- Si. Conclut -il de sa voix de leader. Maintenant que l'on ait d'accord sur ce point, que dirais-tu de me montrer ce nouveau pouvoir, qui est de loin le meilleur. Suggéra t-il amusé en voyant l'air résigné de sa compagne.

- Pff. Soupira Malicia avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé un peu plus tôt, Malicia avait eu le temps de comprendre comment fonctionnait le pouvoir de Scott. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la brûlure qui s'était répandue dans son cerveau, disparue au même moment que ses yeux lançaient les lasers rouges. Comprenant que sa télépathie pourrait l'aider, elle ordonna à ce pouvoir-là de contrôler la puissance des lasers.

Scott observa abasourdi, comment la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, que l'on pourrait prendre au premier coup d'œil, comme quelqu'un sans défense, parvint à maitriser un pouvoir aussi puissant et aléatoire que le sien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Malicia se tourna vers lui, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres. Scott s'approcha doucement d'elle, son sourire s'agrandissant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

- Tu avais raison. Dit-elle quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- En disant que tu étais têtue? Plaisanta t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Non! Répliqua Malicia en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras et de rigoler. Disant que ton pouvoir était le meilleur.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-il en se reculant pour lui faire face et remarqua qu'elle le regardait, de ses yeux marrons, mais il pouvait y déceler une légère teinte rouge.

- Yep. Acquiesça t-elle avec un petit signe de la tête. Il est de loin le plus facile à comprendre. Ajouta t-elle. Mais je dois dire que c'est aussi le plus utile.

- Ah bon? Demanda t-il ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- N'as-tu jamais essayé de faire peur à Logan avec ces yeux-là? Plaisanta t-elle en arquant un sourcils.

- Les premiers mois où il a vécut ici. Avoua t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais quand il a compris que j'étais plus mature que lui pour jouer à ces jeux de gamins, il a tout simplement commencé à plaisanter. Expliqua résigné le leader en repensant à ces jours-là.

- Scott... commença Marie en l'observant, incertaine de se réaction. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

- Oui. Confirma t-il sans hésitation. Pourquoi? Tu veux faire peur à Logan? Plaisanta le leader.

- Non. Mais je voudrais voir la vraie couleur de tes yeux. Avoua t-elle rougissant à cette demande.

- Marie... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit-il en s'écartant de la jeune femme.

- Scott, j'ai compris comment maitriser ton pouvoir. Répliqua t-elle têtue en le retenant par le bras.

- Es-tu sure? Parce que je ne voudrais pas te blesser. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. ok. Concéda t-il en voyant l'air de sa compagne.

- Ferme les yeux. Lui ordonna t-elle gentiment. Maintenant, je vais enlever tes lunettes. Expliqua t-elle tout en faisant ce qu'elle disait. J'ai toujours eu envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le regard du leader des X-men. Plaisanta t-elle avant de respirer un grand coup.

- Concentre toi. Chuchota le leader avec un petit sourire.

- C'est bon. Tu peux les ouvrir. Ordonna t-elle en souriant. Bleu! S'exclama Malicia les yeux pétillants. Tu as les yeux bleus.

- Comment? Demanda t-il en touchant son visage sans sentir ses lunettes, qui étaient devenus comme un bouclier envers le monde extérieur. »

- Je dois dire que la télépathie est peut-être le pouvoir le plus utile. Avoua t-elle puéril.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, Scott la fit taire avec un langoureux baiser.

Le jeune couple resta près du lac durant toute la journée, Scott voulant profiter de la jeune femme à ses côtés et du fait qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, depuis sa mutation, un monde avec d'autre couleurs que le rouge.

Pendant que le jeune couple s'amusait à regarder les nuages et à se détendre tout simplement, le professeur Xavier était enfermé dans son bureau, en train de feuilleter les dernières informations que Hank venait de lui fournir. Ces informations étaient toutes en rapport avec Magnéto et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire lorsque les X-men l'ont croisé à Tokyo.

- Entrez. Dit-il tout haut quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Charles, désolé de te déranger, mais je crois que tu dois voir ça. Fit Hank une fois dans le bureau de son vieil ami.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Charles ayant peur que ses intuitions ne se révèlent fondées.

- Magnéto vient de déclarer la guerre contre le gouvernement. Répondit le docteur en allumant la télévision qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Cela s'est passé ce matin.

Sur l'écran, l'on pouvait voir la Confrérie des Mutants, comme se faisait appeler le groupe de mutants dirigé par Magnéto, attaquer le Pentagone et l'une des bases américaines les plus puissantes. Le journaliste qui se trouvait sur place, affirma donc que les Etats-Unis étaient désormais en guerre civile. Les Mutants contre les Humains.

- Que tout le monde vienne me voir dans mon bureau. Fit mentalement Charles aux membres des X-men.

- Qu'allons nous faire? Demanda alors Hank dépité de voir ses citoyens se déchirer.

- Hank, peux-tu avoir une réunion avec le Président? Proposa Charles en détaillant son vieil ami. Le plus tôt possible de préférence.

- Bien sur. Confirma t-il avant que les X-men n'entrent dans le bureau du professeur.

- Que se passe t-il professeur? Demanda Logan en prenant place près de la fenêtre.

- Magnéto? Proposa Tornade en voyant l'air inquiet qu'avaient son mentor et hank.

- Où est Malicia? Répondit Charles Xavier en scrutant le bureau avant de poser son regard sur Scott.

- Oh, heu, comme elle s'est dit qu'elle ne faisait plus partie des X-men, elle est restée dans le salon. Répondit Scott mal à l'aise.

- N'importe quoi. Renchérit Bobby en secouant la tête. Si on doit affronter Magnéto, elle est la plus forte d'entre nous pour le faire. Ajouta t-il avant de se tourner vers le professeur. Enfin, a part vous doc'! Se reprit-il, recevant un petit sourire de la part de Charles.

- Non, Bobby, c'est tout à fait vrai. Dit-il avant d'envoyer un message mental à la jeune femme.

- Sinon, quelle est la mission? S'impatienta Jubilee.

- Magnéto vient de déclarer la guerre contre les Humains. Commença le professeur en leur désignant les infos qui tournaient en boucle.

- Comment peux t-il provoquer une guerre avec aussi peu d'effectif dans ses rangs. Voulut savoir Logan où son côté militaire ressortit.

- Ah Malicia, merci de te joindre à nous. L'interrompit Charles pour se tourner vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer et alla se poster à côté de Scott.

- Désolée d'interrompre. S'excusa t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse sous les yeux de ses amis.

- Ce n'est rien. Au contraire, peut-être pourrait-tu nous éclairer sur la stratégie que Magnéto emploie. Proposa le professeur en souriant tristement.

- Comment la gamine pourrait-elle savoir tout ça! Le contredit Wolverine en désignant Malicia qui roulait des yeux.

- Logan, je suis la seule à pouvoir comprendre les pensées tordues de Magnéto. Lui rappela la jeune femme en se tournant vers le professeur. _Je peux_? Lui demanda t-elle mentalement.

-_ Oui_. Répondit-il de la même façon.

- Lorsque je suis partie, je voulais simplement visiter et découvrir le monde, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. Commença Marie en souriant à tous ces pays qu'elle a visité. Mais au bout de six mois, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais suivit. Ce mutant, s'appelait Henry Dugray, connu aussi sous le nom de Waves.

- Tu l'as rencontré? Demanda Kitty intriguée.

- Oui, lorsque je me trouvais à Paris. Affirma Malicia. On a voyagé durant quelques semaines et c'est là que j'ai compris quel était son pouvoir.

- C'est quoi? Voulut savoir Hank.

- Il peut contrôler les liens émotionnels des gens. Par exemple, rien qu'en regardant un enfant jouer dans la rue, Henry sait qui est sa mère, son père, ses grands-parents et toute la famille du garçon.

- En quoi ce pouvoir est utile à Magnéto? Demanda tout haut Bobby qui ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un tel pouvoir.

- Il ne détecte pas seulement les liens entre les gens, il peut les influencer. Continua Malicia sérieusement en les regardant tour à tour. Il peut faire croire à n'importe quelle personne, ce qu'il veut. Et croyez moi, il ne fait jamais rien de désintéressé. Finit-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu? Fit Jubilee.

- Vous vous souvenez de la révolte en Espagne il y a plusieurs mois? Leur demanda t-elle. Et bien, Henry était derrière tout ça. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait faire, je l'ai dénoncé et il s'est fait arrêter.

- Donc, Magnéto est à sa recherche? Comprit Tornade en se tournant vers le professeur qui était rester silencieux.

- Il fait déjà parti de la Confrérie. Répondit Malicia. Il se trouvait à Tokyo lorsque vous êtes venus me chercher.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé au Japon ces dernières semaines. Lui rappela Peter en fronçant les sourcils. N'est-ce pas professeur?

- En effet, Peter. Mais si j'en crois ce que vient de nous dire Marie, Magnéto était simplement en train de recruter le plus de mutants possible.

- En vue d'une révolte. Comprit Scott en prenant la main de Marie qui lui retourna l'étreinte. Que faisons-nous?

- Et bien Scott, tu sera content d'apprendre que vous partez en mission. Sourit Charles. Allez vous préparer dans la salle d'entrainement.

- On ne va rien faire dans l'immédiat? S'étonna Bobby tandis que les autres commençaient à s'en aller.

- Non. Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas quel sera la prochaine attaque de Magnéto et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Lui répondit Charles avant de désigner la porte.

- Je te tiens au courant, Charles dès que j'ai du nouveau. Lui assura Hank.

- Logan, Tornade, entrainer-les. Je veux que vous soyez préparé pour ce qui viendra. Ordonna le vieil homme à deux de ses leaders.

- Entendu doc'. Acquiesça Logan avant de se tourner vers Malicia. Tu viens gamine?

- J'ai deux mots à dire à Marie, Logan, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Le rassura Charles avant de porter son regard sur le jeune couple qui n'était pas encore parti.

- Qu'y a t-il professeur? Demanda inquiète Malicia.

- Je sais que tu viens tout juste de sortir de la salle de confinement, et que tu désirerais reprendre tes marques à l'école, mais j'espérais que …. commença t-il.

- Je veux faire partie de l'équipe Professeur. Le coupa la jeune femme en souriant. Je sais comment fonctionne Magnéto dorénavant.

- Tu sais qu'il te faut contrôler tes pouvoirs au mieux, Malicia. Lui rappela Charles sérieusement.

- Je vais l'aider Professeur. Intervint Scott en souriant à Marie.

- Dans ce cas. Acquiesça le vieil homme chauve après quelques secondes de réflexion. Allez vous préparer. Conclut-il.


	6. Exercices

**Salut! je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais avec mon mémoire et mes cours, je n'avais pas tellement le temps. Mais bon, c'est le début des vacances et mon inspiration m'est revenue alors voici le chapitre 6, qui j'espère vous plaira!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Une fois que Scott et Malicia furent sortis du bureau du Professeur, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les mena jusqu'aux niveaux inférieurs, en-dessous du manoir. Le couple était à peine devant la salle d'entrainement, que Malicia se tourna vers Scott et le regarda inquiet.

- Scott? Demanda t-elle un peu nerveuse. Je ne crois pas être prête.

- De quoi? Répondit le leader des X-Men. Je suis sur qu'ils ne te traiteront pas différemment.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Dit Malicia en secouant la tête et en tortillant ses doigts. C'est juste que depuis que je suis partie, je ne me suis pas vraiment battue.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Scott les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Oui. Je veux dire, je faisait seulement le tour du monde et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de continuer à m'entrainer. Je crois que je suis un peu ramollie de ce côté-là. Expliqua la jeune femme en souriant timidement.

- Mais pourtant d'après Magnéto, tu l'as croisé plusieurs fois! Et John! S'exclama Scott inquiet. Tu ne t'ai pas défendue contre eux?

- Si, mais avec les différents pouvoirs que j'ai, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'utiliser autre chose! Essaya t-elle de se défendre. Et puis, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes Scott. Magnéto ne veut pas me tuer.

- Comment ça? Il l'a déjà essayé de le faire. La contredit Scott en fronçant les sourcils et en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ellis Island? Proposa t-il en colère.

- Je m'en rappelle, Cyclope. Crois-moi! Répliqua t-elle aussi en colère. Mais ce que recherche Magnéto, c'est de puissants mutants, et d'après lui, j'en fait parti. Alors il ne permettra pas que l'un de ses toutous me touche, et encore moins ne me tue. Ajouta Malicia pleine de confiance dans son raisonnement.

- En es-tu sure? Demanda Scott pas convaincu.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que le professeur soit encore en vie? Ou bien moi? Proposa t-elle en lui souriant. Magnéto est un lâche, s'il peut éviter de se salir les mains, il le fait. John et Mystique par contre, ce sont eux dont il faut se méfier. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Scott qui vit que le visage de Malicia était devenu grave.

- Le niveau de difficulté de la séance. Expliqua t-elle tandis que la jeune femme scannait les esprits de ses amis, dans la pièce à côté. Il est trop élevé pour moi. Conclut-elle en reportant son attention sur son compagnon. Je vais plutôt commencer par m'échauffer dans la salle de gym.

- Marie. Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider, ou bien Logan. Proposa t-il en la voyant se diriger vers l'autre salle de sport.

- Je sais. Et je t'en remercie. Mais avant que je ne vous bottes les fesses, il faut d'abord que je raffermisse les miennes. Plaisanta la jeune femme en se touchant le postérieur, faisant rire Scott.

- D'où je suis, elles me semblent parfaites! S'écria t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je te promet que tu en verra plus, ce soir. Cria t-elle en rigolant avant de disparaître derrière les portes de la salle de gym.

* * *

De son côté, Scott entra dans la salle d'entrainement et se mit derrière les moniteurs, qui contrôlaient l'évolution de la séance. Il fut étonné de voir que Marie avait eu raison concernant le niveau de difficulté. Il s'agissait d'un simulation de guerre, où les ennemis des mutants n'étaient pas que les humains, mais également les mutants. Ces derniers possédaient des pouvoirs que les X-men avaient déjà croisés, donc ils savaient à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Scott repensa à ce que venait de lui apprendre Malicia. Surveiller John et Mystique dans les batailles. Le leader se doutait aussi que Magnéto n'était en fait qu'un lâche, n'aimant que la rivalité entre le Professeur et lui. L'attention de Scott se reporta sur l'attaque que Logan venait de recevoir de la part d'un mutant, possédant le pouvoir d'invisibilité. Scott rigola doucement en voyant l'air outré de son ami, le cigare qu'il fumait plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Si Scott regardait la séance se dérouler devant ses yeux amusés, ceux qui subissaient l'entrainement, ne rigolaient pas. Tornade essayait de contrer l'attaque de balles, envoyées par des humains, tandis que Bobby se mettait en première ligne pour sauver les personnes que les X-Men devaient sauver. Kitty et Peter s'attaquèrent à un groupe de mutants, alors que Jubilee essayait d'échapper à des missiles. Les X-men perdaient du terrain, alors que les mutants, avec les humains commençaient à gagner la bataille.

Logan fut celui qui conclut la mission, en tuant le général des humains et celui des mutants. Après la victoire de Logan sur leur adversaires, la salle s'éteignit, avant de se rallumer, laissant apparaître une simple salle vide, avec au centre, un petit groupe de mutants, en sueur. Scott les attendait à l'entrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Quoi? Grogna Logan en se préparant à une leçon de la part de son ami.

- Rien. Répliqua Scott.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Tornade en arquant les sourcils de surprise. Cette séance était un vrai désastre et tu n'as rien à nous dire?

- Tu as raison. Cette séance est un désastre. Répondit son ami en souriant. Mais c'est parce que vous ne prêtez pas attention à votre entourage. Et que vous vous contentez d'utiliser vos pouvoirs. Expliqua calmement Scott en les précédant dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Proposa Peter en suivant les autres dans les vestiaires, qui commençaient à se changer.

- Reprenez les bases de nos entrainements. Même si on possède des pouvoirs, qu'on sait les utiliser, ne pas avoir une bonne condition physique, ni les bons moyens de défense, cela ne nous sert pas à grand chose. Leur répondit Scott qui se changea dans sa tenue de sport, surprenant les autres.

- Tu vas à la gym? Demanda Jubilee étonnée.

- Oui. J'ai promis à Marie de l'aider à s'entrainer. Dit-il simplement, sans s'apercevoir que ses amis le regardaient amusés.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec nous à la séance? S'inquiéta Kitty.

- Parce qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Trop difficile. Expliqua Scott.

- Mais elle est la plus puissante d'entre nous! S'exclama Bobby, fier de son amie.

- Je sais, mais elle ne s'est pas battue depuis longtemps, et a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur lors des séances. Peut-être que vous devriez allez vous entrainer avec elle. Proposa t-il avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Ça pourrait vous aider. Ajouta t-il avant de disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux deux? Demanda alors Jubilee, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur son amie.

- je ne sais pas, mais on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. S'exclama Kitty, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas comment Scooter regarde Marie. Grogna Logan avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires, laissant les autres X-Men amusés.

- Allez, venez, il est l'heure du gouter! S'exclama Jubilee en sautillant, suivit des autres.

* * *

Pendant que certains se trouvaient dans la cuisine, à se repasser la session dans la Salle des Dangers, deux mutants s'entrainaient au combat à mains nues, au niveau inférieur de l'Institut.

En effet, comme Scott le lui avait promis, il aida Malicia a se remettre en forme avant de commencer à lui réapprendre les bases de défense. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure, pour qu'elle retrouve dans sa mémoire ce que Logan, Scott et Tornade lui avait appris au fil des années. Scott était sur le point de l'attaquer par surprise, en venant de son côté droit, que Malicia évita l'attaque en se baissant au sol, pivota sur elle-même et donna un coup de pied au niveau des jambes du jeune homme, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Victorieuse de sa défense, la jeune femme resta en position de défense pendant que Scott se relevait.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais plus rien. Fit-il en nettoyant son t-shirt.

- Je le croyais aussi, mais soudain je me suis souvenue de ces mouvements que vous nous montriez Logan et toi il y a deux ans. Expliqua t-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille avant de regarder Scott qui l'observait. Quoi?

- Peut-être que c'est la clé! Proposa t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Hein? Répéta t-elle confuse.

- Avec tous les pouvoirs et les souvenirs que tu as accumulés, il doit bien y avoir des mouvements de défense, de combat à mains nues ou même des séances de combat dans ta mémoire, non? Expliqua t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Heu, oui, j'ai encore certaines tactiques de Logan, les tiennes aussi, ainsi que celles de John. Confirma la brunette.

- Et bien, utilise les! Ou essaie de les reproduire. Tu as réussi à contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu peux y arriver. L'encouragea t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux le faire? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix apeurée.

- J'en suis convaincu. Dit Scott avec un petit sourire. Allez viens, allons manger.

Le couple se changea alors dans les vestiaires, avant de remonter à la cuisine, où se trouvait les autres en train de discuter.

* * *

Quand Marie franchit les portes de la cuisine, suivit de Scott, le regard de Logan se posa sur elle. Sans prévenir, Wolverine la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- ça fait du bien de te voir en forme gamine. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, ce qui émut Malicia aux larmes.

- Merci Logan. Lui souffla t-elle durant l'étreinte. Ça fait du bien de revenir à la maison. Ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant un petit peu et en lui souriant.

- Il paraît que tu as besoin de t'entrainer? Demanda Peter en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

- Yep. Mais apparemment, d'après Scott je serais capable de vous botter le cul si je voulais. Plaisanta Marie en lui retournant le câlin avant de s'installer à côté de Jubilee.

- Vraiment? Et bien Mr Summers, on dirait que vous faite du favoritisme. S'exclama Kitty amusée de voir le leader des X-men rougir.

- On va voir comment vous vous débrouillez demain. Répliqua t-il amusé à l'idée. Et cette fois, Marie, tu es des leurs. Ajouta t-il en prenant un soda et en sortant de la pièce.

- Bon, maintenant, raconte-nous tout ce qu'il se passe entre Scott et toi! Ordonna Jubilee à son amie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre cette conversation. Grogna Logan avant de partir, suivit de Bobby et de Peter qui faisaient une drôle de tête en s'imaginant le genre de conversation qui prenait place.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir confié que tu sortais avec Scott? Demanda d'abord Kitty en prenant une gorgée de son soda avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

- Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien vu! S'exclama à son tour Jubilee en levant les bras au ciel. Je suis quasiment toujours la première à savoir quand quelque chose d'intéressant se passe ici. Ajouta t-elle aux deux autres.

- C'est juste... commença Marie en cherchant ses mots. Avant que je ne parte, le seul qui était au courant pour mes pouvoirs était le professeur, mais je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien vous dire. Expliqua la jeune femme en repensant aux mois écoulés.

- La seule chose qui nous a assuré que tu allais bien, c'était tes cartes. Acquiesça Kitty.

- Oui, avant que ma mutation ne se déclare, j'avais le projet de faire le tour du pays, vous voyez, l'Alaska, la Californie, Seattle, Boston, Chicago. Énuméra Marie un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, je suis venue ici, et avec ma mutation, je me sentais dangereuse, j'étais dangereuse. Mortelle. Mis à part Logan, je crois que Scott n'était pas effrayé de moi. Continua t-elle calmement.

- Hey! Nous non plus! S'indigna Jubilee.

- Vraiment? Est-ce que vous m'auriez enlacé lorsque je ne portais qu'un débardeur ou bien pris la main sans que j'ai mes gants? Leur demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

- Et bien, Scott n'avait pas peur. Enfin, pas après la mort de Jean. Continua Marie quand ses amies ne répondirent pas. Je crois qu'on était confortable ensemble, on ne parlait pas beaucoup mais on appréciait la compagnie de l'autre.

- Mais vous sortiez ensemble avant ton départ? Voulut savoir Kitty.

- Non, la première fois que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, c'était dans la lettre que je lui avais laissé avant de partir. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Et après ça, durant les mois où j'étais à l'étranger, je lui racontais en détails ce que je voyais, qui je rencontrais. J'accompagnais mes lettres de photos.

- Pourquoi on en a jamais eu? Bouda Jubilee faisant rire les deux autres femmes.

- Parce que ce devait des photos personnelles non? Proposa Kitty en se tournant vers Marie.

- Oui et non. Je pensais à vous, de temps en temps, mais Scott. S'arrêta la jeune femme. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit avec moi, qu'on fasse ce voyage ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Vous voyez.

- Oui, tu préfère Mr Summers, à nous. S'indigna faussement Jubilee d'un air dramatique.

- Non, je l'aime c'est tout. Bizarrement notre relation a commencé quand je suis partie! Plaisanta Marie.

Les trois amies restèrent encore quelques heures dans la cuisine à parler, à rattraper le temps perdu pour Marie. Une fois que Jubilee fut satisfaite que sa meilleure amie lui ait tout raconté de son histoire avec Scott, elle et Kitty retournèrent auprès de leur copain pour la soirée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Marie sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur dans le but de discuter de sa proposition.

- entrez. Fit la voix calme de Xavier avant que la jeune femme ne frappe.

- Vous savez professeur, vous devriez vraiment attendre que quelqu'un frappe. Au moins une fois. Proposa t-elle quand pénétra dans le bureau où se trouvait déjà Hank dans un fauteuil.

- Oh! Marie! Quel plaisir de te voir en pleine forme. La salua l'homme bleu avec un sourire avenant.

- Bonsoir docteur. Le salua t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je peux repasser plus tard si je vous dérange. Fit-elle avant de commencer à sortir.

- Non, au contraire, on discutait de quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. Assis-toi je t'en prie. Lui répondit Xavier en présentant un fauteuil à côté de Hank.

- M'intéresser? S'étonna Marie en arquant les sourcils.

- Oui. Je crois que tu es au courant pour la rumeur comme quoi un antidote serait bientôt disponible pour les mutants... qui veulent supprimer leur mutation. Commença Hank en la regardant attentivement.

- Oui. Et si c'est possible, j'aimerais que l'on envisage la possibilité que je le prenne. Acquiesça la jeune femme en portant son attention sur le vieil homme chauve devant elle.

- Je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles tu voudrais le prendre, Malicia, mais maintenant que tu contrôle ton pouvoir, peut-être que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Proposa Xavier calmement, sans chercher à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Marie, qui le bloquait.

- Vous savez à quel point je suis dangereuse, professeur. Fit-elle sans perdre son sang-froid. J'ai tué ces gens parce que je ne savais pas contrôler le dernier pouvoir que j'ai absorbé. Ajouta t-elle émue.

- On sait. La réconforta Hank. Et je dois dire que je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Tu as réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur tes émotions, Marie. Tu es parfaitement capable de te contrôler à présent.

- Vraiment? S'étonna la jeune femme. Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter une autre absorption sans perdre le contrôle pour de bon. Je crois que la meilleure solution pour que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, c'est que je prenne cet antidote. Contra t-elle.

- Bien. Comme l'antidote n'est pas encore approuvé par le gouvernement, peut-être que nous nous avançons. Hank tient cette information d'un vieil ami qui travaille dans la compagnie qui a mis au point cet antidote. Je ne te cache pas qu'il est nécessaire de ne rien aux autres. Mais je sais à quel point cette information peut s'avérer vitale dans ton cas. Sache que tu aura toujours le choix Marie, réfléchis bien. D'accord? Conclut Xavier.

- Oui, professeur. Accepta t-elle avant de se lever.

- Au fait, Marie, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? S'amusa le professeur en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

- Ah oui, je voulais vous demander si la proposition d'enseigner aux petits tenait toujours? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien sur! S'enthousiasma Xavier. L'école n'ouvrira qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine. Ça te laisse du temps pour planifier ton programme. Je crois que Scott ou Ororo se feront une joie de te montrer les ficelles du métier. Plaisanta Xavier avant de ne voir disparaître Marie derrière sa porte.

* * *

Ce soir là, Scott et Marie se trouvaient dans la chambre du jeune homme, tranquillement installés sur le lit pour regarder un film. Alors que Marie tendait sa main droite pour se servir une bouchée de pop-corn, Scott s'empara de sa main, arrêtant le geste de la jeune femme.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il en mettant le film sur pause puis il se tourna vers la jeune brunette.

- Quoi? S'étonna t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Quelque chose te perturbe depuis ce midi et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai discuté avec Hank et Charles un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Commença t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai promis de garder le secret. Ajouta t-elle doucement.

- Dans ce cas, j'irais demandé au professeur demain. Contra Scott en soupirant.

- Scott. Lui dit-elle inquiète. Est-ce que tu voudrais encore de moi si je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs?

- Quoi? S'étonna le jeune homme. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

- Admettons que quelqu'un est trouvé un antidote pour le X gène, et que je décidais de le prendre, est-ce que tu voudrais encore de moi en sachant que je ne pourrais plus me protéger ou me battre. Expliqua Marie sérieusement.

- Bien sur que je voudrais de toi. Je t'aime Marie, pas pour tes pouvoirs, mais pour toi. J'aime nos discussions, les moments où on est ensemble. Lui confirma le leader en lui caressant la joue. Mais si jamais tu voulais prendre cet antidote, j'espère que tu m'en parlera avant de le prendre.

- Je ne pourrais pas te cacher quelque chose comme ça. Acquiesça t-elle les larmes aux yeux, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Finalement, le reste de la soirée se passa sans qu'aucun des deux mutants ne continuent le film, préférant passer leur première vraie nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
